hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Hijotee's Huge Zoo
Hijotee's Huge Zoo is the fifth major theme park created by Hijotee using the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game for his main annual theme park gaming series and is the park released for 2015. This theme park is the biggest park ever built in terms of land size (note that Dinotopia is the biggest in terms of ride count) and is also the only park to feature a complete surrounding area where people come from to get into the park. In this surrounding area, a segment of the city where the park is located is visible, which includes a full sized parking lot complex, several roads leading up to the theme park with a complete drop-off area, bus loading areas, taxiways, entrance plaza, and a hotel featuring a mini-water park, therefore making this theme park into a full sized resort. The park mostly consists of multiple animal enclosures placed all over the park's land with only a limited amount of roller coasters placed in the outer areas of the park. However, the park still features 29 flat rides which is almost as much as Dinotopia. Since the theme park is so massive in land size, multiple park entrances are available all over the park with a main transport serving people from one entrance to another, and even to the nearby hotel. The park also has a few food courts (more than any other park), a huge river with water rides, various tracked rides that take people inside the enclosures, and also features the largest staff of any park (including over 100 zookeepers). The animal enclosures are split into four categories: the standard fenced enclosures, the large themed enclosures with animal ecosystems, the mini-zoo area, and the combined animal safaris. All of the animal enclosures only feature one type of animal except for the safaris that feature multiple species into one single giant area. The most popular attraction in the park is not a roller coaster, but rather a miniature railroad that takes peeps inside the animal safaris. A rarity at the time, Hijotee was finally able to complete this theme park fully in schedule by starting construction at the beginning of the release year and finishing before the summer (this was later done again in 2017 and is planned to be done for all future theme parks). Construction of the park started on January 14, 2015 with a small teaser and went well ahead into the late spring. On May 22, 2015 all the roller coaster POVs were released with the final cinematic video being released on June 12, 2015. Below is a list of all the videos released for this park and the neighboring city area in 2015; all grouped by video type and ordered by release date. Park Overviews *"My Huge Zoo in RCT3 - New 2015 Theme Park (Full Commentary)" – Video (June 12, 2015) *"RCT3 - City Streets" – Video (June 25, 2015) *"RCT3 - Houses (Outside the Zoo)" – Video (June 25, 2015) *"RCT3 - Zoo Parking Lots" – Video (June 25, 2015) Animal Kingdom Mini-Series *As of July 2017. Construction / Update Videos Roller Coasters Transport Rides *"RCT3 - Main Monorail (Huge 2015 Zoo) - Front POV" – Video (May 31, 2015) *"RCT3 - Main Monorail - Scenic POV (Huge 2015 Zoo)" – Video (June 3, 2015) *"RCT3 - Hop-on / Hop-off Safari Trams" – Video (June 3, 2015) *"RCT3 - Mini Zoo Chairlift" – Video (May 31, 2015) *"RCT3 - Rhino Bait Express" – Video (June 3, 2015) *"RCT3 - Safari Trains (Huge 2015 Zoo)" – Video (June 3, 2015) Flat Rides *"RCT3 - Airplane Rides (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Carousel (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Cobalion Top Star (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Egg Spinner (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Floundering Ferry (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Giant Slide (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Green Twister (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Inverted Swinging Ship (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Octopus Ride (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Parachute Drop (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Pidgeot Topple Tower (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Robot Arm (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Roto Drop (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Roundup Lasso (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Sky Sling (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Sky Swat (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Spin Doctor (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Spiral Slides" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Tagada (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Teacups Ride (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - The Gyrator (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - The Revolution (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - The Surfliner (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - The Zipper (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Thunder Bobs (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Top Spinner (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Whirling Dervish (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) *"RCT3 - Wipeout (Zoo Flat Ride)" – Video (June 5, 2015) Water Rides *"RCT3 - Summer Hotel Resort (Huge 2015 Zoo)" – Video (June 22, 2015) *"RCT3 - Paddleboat Steamer" – Video (June 1, 2015) Other Rides *"RCT3 - Night Karts (Huge 2015 Zoo)" – Video (June 3, 2015) *"RCT3 - Safari Bear Mountain Adventure" – Video (June 3, 2015) *"RCT3 - Safari Jeep Explorer (Huge 2015 Zoo)" – Video (June 3, 2015) *"RCT3 - Zoo Elephant Ride" – Video (June 3, 2015) Other Videos *"RCT3 - Dune Buggy in the Streets (Huge 2015 Zoo)" – Video (June 19, 2015) *"RCT3 - James Hunt Dune Buggy Ride (Huge 2015 Zoo)" – Video (June 19, 2015) *"RCT3 - Johnny Watts Goes to the Zoo" – Video (June 27, 2015) *"RCT3 - Pathways to Entrances" – Video (June 28, 2015) *"RCT3 - Peep POV (Path to Park Entrance)" – Video (June 26, 2015) *"RCT3 - Peep POV (Path to Water Park)" – Video (June 26, 2015)